The Phantom Pain vehicles
Various armored vehicles, tanks, trucks, and four-wheel drives can be acquired in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain by the player for use in dispatch missions if allowed as well as for use on the field. These vehicles are encountered during the Main Missions and Side Ops. Capturing them requires the +Cargo 2 function of the Fulton devices to be developed. Similar to in Peace Walker, the tanks and armored vehicles also come in more than one type: Specifically, a standard color, as well as black-color and red-color variants, the latter only appearing in late-game side ops or high-difficulty missions. Tactics The trucks and four-wheel drives do not actually have any weapons installed other than those on the soldiers person or simply running over you, although if the player is spotted, the soldiers will disembark and try to attack them. An easy way to neutralize these vehicles is to have D-Horse defecate in in front of the vehicle while it is still far away and then gallop away. The collision with the feces will result in the vehicle spinning out of control and then skid to a halt, leaving the personnel onboard knocked out. The armored vehicles and tanks, however, do have access to various weapons systems, requiring that the player be extra careful in dealing with them. They will also dispatch soldiers if they suspect enemy activity. Taking out the tires is enough to ensure that the vehicle is either slowed down or otherwise halted permanently without actually destroying them. Capturing vehicles To capture an armored vehicle, tank, truck, or jeep intact, the player needs to ensure that the vehicle is at a standstill, and then use the +Cargo 2 version of the Fulton device to airlift them out of there. If the player so chooses, they can also fulton the vehicles while soldiers are still inside them. An easy method of capturing them, at least with four-wheel drives, is to have D-Horse defecate on the road close enough to ensure that the vehicle does not miss the feces and yet far enough away to not be spotted, then flee and have the soldiers collide with it. It stuns the soldiers after the vehicle swerves out of control and stops long enough for the player to proceed to fulton the vehicle itself as well as anyone in them. Although taking out either the vehicle or personnel can be a tedious task, an invention known as the EMN Mine can be used to capture armored vehicles and tanks intact with little effort. All armored vehicles, tanks, and helicopters carry red fuel tanks which when destroyed, cause them to lose movement temporarily. AT Mines or Aerial Mines can also be used to trip them up and lose movement temporarily and is the best time to inflict a barrage of heavy fire from machine guns and missiles. Four-Wheel Drives There are two types of four-wheel drives. They can't actually harm you except if they ram into you. Nonetheless, the player needs to avoid being spotted by either the driver or any passengers. Destroying one tire will slow it down and destroying two will have it permanently stop. ZaAZ-S84/4W APE T-41LV Trucks There are two types of trucks. Like the jeeps above, they can't actually harm you except if they ram into you. Also like four-wheel drives, destroying two tires is enough to have it stop completely, and shooting out one tire has it slow down. Zi-GRA 6T BOAR-53CT Armored Vehicles These vehicles are designed to carry troops and therefore have high speed on land and less emphasis on firepower and defense. and carry a form of automatic weapon such as a machine gun to ward off threats. They all carry small canons, although some will carry either large cannons/machine guns or a multi-barrel rocket launcher depending on the type. Their tires are weak points, with 2-3 tires being destroyed slowing the vehicle down and four tires causing the vehicle to be halted permanently. Mines are recommended for taking out the wheels. It is suggested that the player aim for the rear, top, and bottom since that's where their armor is weakest if they are to destroy the tank. There are four types of Armored Vehicles. ZHUK STOUT IFV Tanks Although they possess less mobility and do not carry extra troops they have heavy armor and are equipped with tank cannons as their main source of huge firepower and an automatic weapon such as a machine gun for rapid fire to deal with enemy personnel. The treads are weak points, but can be difficult to target. Destroying either of the two tracks will permanently have it cease moving. Mines are recommended for taking the treads out. Tank turrets have very limited elevation and depression turret angles and uneven terrain features such as pits and hills make evasion from cannon fire more easy. They are particularly difficult to deal with in open combat due to their high damage resistance, with the front being less vulnerable, the sides having average vulnerability, and the rear, top and bottom being most vulnerable. If the player has the opportunity, even during open combat, they should try and approach them to Fulton them out. There are two types of tanks. TT77 NOSOROG MB4A MAGLOADER Helicopters Helicopters, also known as gunships, do not specifically have a direct line of sight unless its front is tilted forward by the pilot to investigate, making neutralizing escorts without being caught easier. They cannot actually be captured by the player at all, and if anything are more of an obstacle. They are a threat not only during combat, but also during stealth operations, since during the day they can detect the player at a fairly large radius, and at night they have searchlights. Taking them out requires the player's most powerful rocket launcher, with the CGM 25 being recommended for the black and red models. Not counting the alternate color models of each, there are two models of helicopter in the game, the HP-48 KROKODIL and the UTH-66 BLACKFOOT. Gallery See also Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V